Green Eyes
by PrincessRima
Summary: This is a Yaoi fic between Gohan and an OC of mine. Gohan meets a boy who happens to be a hybrid human and some other type of alien that is known as a natural enemy M for safty
1. Natural Enemy

A/N: This is a Yaoi fic I had in mind on Gohan.

WARNING YAOI/BL, OC's IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DO NOT READ!

This fic takes place a little after Cell Gohan is 13 and goes to school.

* * *

Green Eyes:

Natural Enemy:

It's been nearly 2 years since the Cell incident and strangely there was another fight going on almost on the other side of the world at that time against Mell also an android from the future like Cell.

Now Gohan is studying hard even though it's summer but it gives him alone time and makes his mother happy. Chichi also had to take care of Goten his 2 year old brother.

"Gohan! I hope you're studying! The new school year starts in a week!" Chichi called from downstairs holding Goten.

"Yeah mom!" Gohan says from his room fiddling with his pencil not interested in the piles of textbooks that say 9th grade math [1] he's already completed them when he was a small child so he didn't need to go over them again.

Gohan looked out the widow wondering what the others have been doing since the last 2 years, he'd love to see them again. Gohan slowly got up and locked his door so his mother wouldn't find out he was gone he pushed open his window and flew out into the dry summer air. He then came across Kame house he was going to pay master Roshi and Krillin a visit first since it was the closest. He then landed seeing Krillin already outside smiling at Gohan as he landed.

"Hey, Gohan how ya been?" Krillin asked.

"Good you Kr-" Gohan stopped in mid sentence to see Android 18 standing at the door with an annoyed expression on her face. Krillin turned around to see 18 then looked back at Gohan who looked lost.

"Oh, umm…Me and 18 are kinda dating." Krillin said shy and looking at the ground.

"Oh." Gohan said with understanding. "I see you've been good these past couple years." Gohan said smiling. "Oh, and I won't want to disturb you, So I'll come back later." Gohan said ascending into the air.

"O-Okay bye, Gohan." Krillin said.

* * *

Gohan had reached West City in a matter of minutes. He saw Bulma everyday now so he didn't really need to visit yet he wanted to. Gohan landed a few feet away from Capsule corp then walked to the door and let himself in.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan greeted then noticed there was a pink haired woman who looked slightly younger than Bulma sitting on one of Bulma's couches her light brown eyes met Gohan's she smiled. Then another pair of light brown eyes caught his and his stomach felt uneasy not only the eyes took him by surprise but the sent that came with the boy the weirdest thing was it only came off of the boy who looked about 3 and was barely older than Goten.

"Oh Hey Gohan," Bulma said walking in with a couple of drinks and a juice box probably for the kid. "This is my friend Karai, She'd the president of Kaio corp. which is the number one in East City. This is her son the blue haired boy Zakuro." Bulma smiled trying to make sense for Gohan.

"Hello, Gohan it's nice to meet you, Zakuro say hi." The women said the last bit to the boy next to her. [2]

"Hello." The boy simply said.

The women looked down at her pager then back to Bulma with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Bulma, We gotta go. My husband is on a rampage. I'll see you again if I can. C'mon Zakuro." Karai got up with Zakuro holding onto her hand she stopped at Gohan. "It was nice meeting you Gohan." Karai said with a smile. And then…

_Click_

They were gone. Vegeta came rushing in rubbing his eyes out probably he smelled it too.

"Who brought a Katalian in here?" Vegeta demanded. [3]

"A Katalian? What's that?" Bulma asked.

"A Saiyans natural enemy! One whiff of there sent is enough to make a grown saiyan go mad!" Vegeta said clearly annoyed with the women.

"Well I don't know is a Katalian an alien? Because Karai is 100% human!" Bulma said in protest.

"I believe you I didn't smell it on her at all but her son has a Katalian sent!"

"Wait, so you're saying that kid was possibly a hybrid?" Gohan asked.

"There's that possibility." Bulma said.

"Then there's actually another human like race out there right?"

"Wrong." Vegeta said interrupting them.

"Planet Kata was destroyed a few milliseconds before planet Vegeta. If nothing a few survived. I'm not saying that women was a Katalian but that boy probably was." Vegeta said itching his nose.

"So how are Saiyans and Katalians natural enemies?" Bulma asked having the need for more knowledge take over.

"Saiyans and Katalians had a war for so long the very sent of them stick inside a saiyans membrane and gets passed down from generation to generation. So they are there for a natural enemy at sent but the sent attracts a saiyan so I guess that's why it makes a saiyan feel weird with a Katalian regardless if it's male or female."

The talk went on for a little bit more but that's all Gohan herded after they were doe talking saying that Trunks didn't have a problem with Zakuro and Vegeta saying that's because he isn't at the certain age. Gohan said his goodbyes and flew up into the evening sky school started in a week and he knew it was time for dinner so he flew as fast as he could to his humble home in the mountains. Gohan landed and shut his window open the door to see Chichi just coming upstairs.

"Oh, Gohan dinners ready I called you 5 times what were you doing?" Chichi asked with little concern in her voice.

"I was sleeping sorry mom." Gohan said smiling thinking of what was said earlier.

'_Natural Enemy huh?' _Gohan thought to himself as he ate with his hyper little brother eating really fast almost as fast as Goku would. The demi sayain smiled and continue eating.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N: So what did ya think not bad? Review please!

1 ~ I'm still saying Gohan is going to be in 8th grade but is in Algebra 1 he's in an advance math class so he has to learn 9th grade math. I made it like that because Gohan seems really smart to me. And I'm in Algebra 1 at the start of school in August (I'm in 8th grade)

2~ A little food pun Karai = Hot/Spicy Zakuro = Pomegranate

3~ A Katalian is a made up race I made they are war like. In some of my fic it takes place in a different universe but planet Kata was blown up instead of not being harmed in this one. And a different leader who is related to Queeny (leader of Katalians in another universe that this doesn't take place in. Her cousin is the prince of Katalians i.e. Rukai, Zakuro's father.)


	2. Dark Blue Hair

A/N: Whoops I forgot the disclaimer since Zakuro didn't talk much he'll do the disclaimer

Zakuro: DISCLAIMER PRINCESSRIMA DOSE NOT OWN DRAGONBALL,Z OR GT THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA HOWEVER SHE DOSE OWN THE OC'S SHE USES!

Rima: Thank you and warning….

WARNING: This fic contains Yaoi! If you do not like it don't read or if you are a hardcore Gohan/Videl fan don't read! It's Gohan/OC alright!

Rima: Now to Chapter 2!

* * *

Green Eyes:

Dark Blue Hair:

It's been about a week since Gohan has seen the light haired little boy and the uneasiness has went away. But now it was the first day of school he had to get up early.

"Gohan time to get up get dressed and eat!" Chichi called from downstairs like she did every time Gohan needed to get up.

"Okay mom!" Gohan yelled from upstairs he toke a quick shower and got dressed in a black hoddie white T-shirt jeans and capsule corp. shoes he ran downstairs when he was ready.

"Okay Gohan here is your breakfast." Chichi said and handed him eggs on toast and packed him a huge lunch he normally ate alone so he wasn't self-conscious of his eating. "You are already behind so you better get going. Here is your lunch." Chichi handed him a storage capsule which he knew had a ton of food packed in for lunch.

"Okay, I'm off to school see you when I come back." Gohan said with a smile and waved at his mother who waved back.

"Just don't get into trouble!" Chichi called after Gohan as he nodded.

The middle school was coming up into sight now Gohan smiled and landed on the roof of Orange Star Middle School. And ran down the stairs he then got to the locker they showed he would have. Then the smell came back it burned his nose it was a bit stronger.

"Hello,"

Gohan turned around to see the most beautiful pair of green eyes staring at him and his smile reached his eyes. His dark blue hair fell in front of the beautiful eyes.

"You must come to school early too huh? Say, how'd you get in when none of the students have entered the building? And are just arriving?"

Gohan was in a loss of words because there was no one else who came as early to school as he dose.

"Um,"

"Live far away?" He asked.

Gohan had butterflies in his stomach there was no way a boy was going to make him feel strange.

"Y-Yes."

"Same. My name is Goru Sun it's nice to meet you umm…"

"Gohan,"

"Nice to meet you Gohan, your locker is next to mine. I wanted to get here before the hallways get crowded." Goru scooted in near his locker and put his books that he didn't need until after lunch grabbed a few books and a storage capsule from Kaio corp. immediately the image of the pink haired women flooded Gohan's mind, Goru looked at him confused for a bit then looked at the capsule.

"Oh, Kaio corp. storage capsules hold more than capsule corp. dose so I use these. I have my lunch in here." He was trying to explain.

"Oh, sorry for staring…I just met the president of Kaio corp. yesterday." Gohan said.

"You know Karai? How?" Goru used her name casually and smiled.

"Oh, I don't know her I just met her for like 30 seconds. Do you know her?"

"Yep." Goru smiled.

"How?"

"I met her when I was about 4. My dad and her are good friends."

"Really?" Gohan was glad to meet someone who knew or thought he knew about Katalians remembering the little boy he couldn't help but ask. "Is she a Katalian?"

Goru looked at him shocked for a bit. "How'd you know about Katalians?"

"Um…I just do."

Goru looked like he wasn't buying it but answered him anyway. "No she's not her husband is I am, my father was, my younger brother is, Zakuro is…That's about it." He then looked at Gohan who was officially staring at him. "Can you please stop staring at me it makes me feel weird…." Goru made a cute pout that Gohan blushed at then he snapped out of it.

'_Natural Enemy my ass…I'm attracted to him what's with that smell it's alluring…" _Gohan thought as he adverted his away from him.

"You must be a saiyan." Goru said bringing Gohan's attention back to him.

"How'd you?"

"My friend Rukai told me about them."

"Do saiyans have a specific smell?"

"No, you just asked my if I were a Katalian. I'm half by the way." Goru said while waking toward Algebra 1. They had the same homeroom too? Great. "Oh, and Gohan…people should just be getting into the school wanna walk to Algebra 1 with me?" Gohan nodded about to ask another question but Goru caught him off. "Before you ask, You look smart enough, and you're in the Algebra 1 hallway. So those clues are enough wouldn't you think?" Gohan nodded again and walked beside the dark blue haired teen.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hope you liked it! Continue to Chapter 3

Gohan is attracted to a boy in my twisted little fantasy…so yeah. Maybe some lime later on like way later on.

Gohan: BUT WE JUST MET!

Rima: Ever hear of love at first sight?

Goru: Okay who's the uke?

Rima: Uh, you…

Goru: I'm against it.

Rima: Besides I said later on!.

Continue to read please thank you!


	3. Hug Me

**A/N: Hey girls and guy's (mainly girls) I had to redo the 3rd chapter since I didn't like how it turned out…for two reasons…**

**1. It was too long and a waste of time**

**2. I don't like it.**

**So here is the 3rd chapter that I redid (I'm not posting up the original 3rd chapter for the reasons above…)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXAPT THE OC'S!**

**WARNING: YAOI**

* * *

**Green Eyes:**

**Hug Me:**

* * *

**Gohan POV**

September…

"Gohan, Whacha starin at?" Goru said with a mouth full of a granola bar he shoved the whole thing in his face…He's such a pig sometimes. I didn't know I was spacing out until he said something…I gave Goru a Son grin so he'd drop it. And looked back to the ground finding it more interesting and what I'd rather do then meet his eyes. It was awkward since we don't really talk. I mainly try to avoid him and sometimes he doesn't even bother.

"Gohan? Is something wrong?"

'_Is something wrong? Were not even friends and you show concern in your voice! Why Goru, Why torment me?' I think to myself over and over why would he care I only knew him scratch that met him a month ago! WHY SHOULD __**HE CARE?**_

"How could you tell?" I said between clenched teeth hoping he'd go away.

"Well for one, Never mind I can't say anything that wouldn't offend you." Goru stood up and walked away from the tree we were both sitting under when both of us knew it was going to rain and both of us were too lazy to sit in the cafeteria also both of us are self conscious of our eating… At this moment were exactly the same…The bell rang as I hurried inside to get to my next class which is English. I had to sit next to Goru who I have to do a project with were almost finished it, that I'm glad about.

"Hey, Gohan." He greeted me as I sat down next to him. I'm still pissed but I replied normally by saying 'Hi'.

"Gohan, I would really want to finish the project today can you please come over I'm very busy after today and also today is the only time I'm free before it's due." Goru rambled on for a bit longer but I eventually stopped him as he started stuttering.

"Fine." I say "on one condition!" Goru was now silent and listening carefully.

"You can't come anywhere near me for the next month!"

That seemed to hurt him, only his eyes showed deep hurt but he shut up and nodded.

The rest of class was me being stabbed by guilt. I shouldn't have snapped but he's been bugging me since the first day of school…

"Gohan want to go do something?" Erasa ran up to me with a smile.

"Nah, I have to finish the English assignment. I bet you and Videl haven't started on yours and you came to ask me if I'd help." I said all to well of knowing what she was saying.

"Fine…Goru's a boy right?"

"He's been sitting in front of you for a month Erasa…"

"Oh, right! Why don't we have a study party? You and Videl me and Goru."

"It's not my house I'm studying at…" Now I was annoyed.

"Oh, okay do you know were his locker is?"

I pointed at Goru who was getting stuff from his locker when he suddenly closed it when we got to close he had a sleepy expression on his face when he turned toward us.

"Um,"

"Hi I'm Erasa I was wondering if we can all have a study date you know, you, me, Gohan and Videl."

"That seems fine…" Goru said without giving it a second thought.

"Oh, Yay!" Erasa said as she went to gather Videl I looked at him.

"Did you know what you just did?"

"Invited company over?"

"No, you invited an annoying girl and the one who creeps me out the most!"

"Videl?"

"Yes, she glares at me almost all the damn time."

"Oh, Have you tried asking her-" Goru was cut off by me smacking my hand over his mouth. I sighed as two girls and one boy walked down the hallway.

'_I guess Sharpner wanted to come along too…'_

"Hey nerds!" Sharpner greeted us. "SO I hear you guys are having a party."

"If I had a party my mom would quickly throw everyone out or shoot at them, either way it's not a party." Goru growled at Sharpner I just stared at him HIS mom would shoot at them if it were anymore than 5?

"So in you're mothers eyes how many people would it be to be considered a party?" Erasa asked scared for her life and out of her own curiosity.

"10." Goru answered.

"Oh, 5 people are alright. Right?" Sharpner asked.

"Why, she's not ganna shoot unless you make me do something stupid and she sees it…Other than that it's fine with her." Goru shrugged.

We followed Goru outside then I noticed he lived in the mountain regions too which also happens to be far away!

A dark blue mustang car stopped in front of us. A bubble gum pink haired lady popped out the one known as Karai I was hoping she didn't bring her son.

"Hey, Goru, These your friends?" Karai asked. "Do you need a ride home?"

Goru nodded even though I've seen him fly home before Sharpner,Videl and Erasa can't fly. Which is logic enough…We all got in Goru who was sitting next to Karai and they were chatting on until a time were Videl decied it would be a good idea for some interrogating.

"Goru were do you live?" Videl started.

"Mount Okashi. [1]" Goru answered either too scared to look Videl in the eyes or really annoyed since he didn't turn around.

"Do you have a normal family?"

"It depeneds what your talking about normal…"

"A mom, A dad, siblings stuff like that…" Videl said. Goru gave off a werid expression and so did Karai.

"You do realize it takes 6 hours by car to get to Okashi Moutain area…right?"

"I know that. But this car is pretty fast…we should be at my house in about 15 minutes…" Goru said completely catching Videl off guard.

"Hey,how do you know the richest lady in East City?"

"I'm a family friend. My son likes to come over to Goru's house to either bug him or play with Gora." Karai interrupted looking into the rear-view-mirror watching Videl.

"Gora who's that?" Videl asked.

"My little brother…" Goru answered not exactly happy about it.

"Well were here!" Karai said stopping in front of a house in the middle of nowhere.

"Why so close?" Goru asked Karai with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Just because you like walking doesn't mean I do." Karai said unlocking the doors and getting out Goru following as everyone else did the same.

A kid walked by and he had that strong sent I thought I got used too…He practically leapt into Goru's arms happy to see him.

"HI KARAI - SAN!" The child said happy to see the woman. He then jumped out of Goru's arms and looked around. "Zakuro isn't here is he?"

"He's with his father don't worry Gora, He'll come over when he's finished doing whatever."

"Oh, Okay. You're here to see mommy right?" The kid said smiling and ran inside screaming

"MOMMY! KARAI IS HERE!"

A dark purplish pink haired woman stepped out of what appeared to be a kitchen.

"Oh, Hey Karai!" The woman directed her attention to the two girls that dared step inside her house and to Goru.

"Goru, You're not planning a party are you?" The woman cooked an eyebrow giving the two a dangerous glare that would rival Vegeta's damn that woman was scary…Erasa had full fear in her eyes and hid behind Goru. Goru shook his head no and said.

"No mother, I just need to finish an English project because I won't have any other time to finish it." The woman's face softened.

"Oh, Alright just get it done before dinner it's ready in an hour. As for you Karai did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah, Edessa…" She answered then left to talk to the woman named Edessa.

Goru just stared at them confused.

"Okay we should get started…" Goru said bored out of his mind and went into the living room and flopped on the couch as the rest of us followed except for Sharpener.

"Hey, Um, Nerd what size pants to you were?"

"You pissed your pant's didn't you?" Goru said un amused.

Sharpener looked hurt Goru hit him were it hurts and he didn't really care, is this really Goru?

"HEY, That was not nice!" Videl screamed and Goru glared at her.

"You didn't have to come you know! Sharpener should of left when I said my mother might have shot at him!" Goru gave her a very dangerous tone he was about to continue but I covered up his mouth in time.

"Alright, Goru if your in a pissed off mood then blow off some steam and punch something."

"Please don't temp him to go back to his old stress relivi thing please miss Videl…" Gora interrupted pain was clear in his eyes as tears were about to fall.

**Goru POV**

I bit hard on Gohan's hand so he'd let go. So Gora dose remember?

"What stress reliever?" Videl asked getting more angrier then she needs to be.

"Goru hurt Goru he dose stuff bad…" Gora said trying to put the sentence together Videl looked at me with either fear or shock I don't know her much so I'm not sure.

"You cut? Why?" Videl asked.

I glared at her…and said "Not anymore…" I said and I was so annoyed everyone's eyes were on me….I hated it I wanted to shut them all up! I closed my eyes and didn't know I was crying, until two muscular arms wrapped around me.

"Videl stop interrogating him! It's a sensitive subject for him to talk about! Right Goru?" Gohan's voice came still hugging me then I came too…I am very sensitive but I find it really embarrassing when I show it. Gora ran over to me and hugged me from the front.

"I'm sorry Goru, I didn't mean for you to cry…I just don't want you to be hurt."

I hugged back and smiled. "I promise you, (And Dad) I won't hurt myself." I said so only the boy in front of me heard the boy smiled and let go. Gohan didn't…

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 3 Continue to Chapter 4 I FINALY GOT IT DOWN YAY! What'll happen now?

1. Okashi - Japanese for Candy a food pun!


	4. Snow and Ice

A/N: Hi Here is chapter 4 since I wasn't sure what to write I asked for help…Special thanks to Trutenxforever.

WARNING: YAOI

DICLAIMER ON THE 2nd CHAPTER!

Green Eyes:

Snow and Ice:

_**Goru POV**_

_**Five months later…**_

Gohan has been talking to me more I'm so happy someone who'd actually listen to my problems! Well I have Aoi and Mom for that, Aoi is a good listener but he can't go to school with me and Mom I can't tell her much anyway. Gohan will actually listen it took a while for me to trust him completely.

"Goru!" Gohan said hugging me from behind. I'm still not used to him hugging me a few kids that passed by were staring at us strangely, I'm not sure why. I guess I never will.

"Hey, Goru." Gohan said letting go. "Happy February!"

I looked at him confused. "Yeah it's been February for 9 days now…" I said getting a little suspicious.

"I know, Um, I mean…Man I feel like a idiot asking you but were both guys so I can't I-I mean…" Gohan trailed off.

"Hey, Gohan. You wanna be my valentine?" I asked smiling I could see him blush I mean blush his face is as red as a tomato.

"Uh, Sure…As long as I can do something without you freaking out on Valentines day okay?" Gohan said face turning redder if it was even possible.

"Now we have the awkwardness out of the way you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine I just want to eat with you like normal."

"Alright but…We need to go into the cafeteria because of the snow we can't eat outside…"

Gohan then grabbed my hand and led me to the cafeteria and sat down in a spot near Videl and Sharpener and made me sit down too.

"You know there's rumors going around you two right?" Videl said looking at me dead in the eye. I smiled and she grunted. Man I hate her…

"What rumors?" Gohan asked a little hurt.

"Where you two go at lunch, they say you go somewhere to make out." Sharpner said laughing a bit. I choked. "NO! I like Gohan and all just I wouldn't KISS him or make out with him that's disgusting!" I said a bit to loud. Gohan had tears in his eyes I could tell, I wish I could take it back. Gohan got up and walked off.

_**Gohan POV**_

Why did he say that it really hurt and in that way! Wait I'm in the sky? How'd I get here? I left school? You know what I don't care anymore! I want to go back to home school. How could I even think about liking him?

"GOHAN GET BACK TO SCHOOL!" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs. I was crying she must've noticed.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" My mother said showing concern. "Girl trouble?" I shook my head no. She blinked at me confused. "Mom I feel like my heart was torn out." I continued to cry.

"Then your having girl trouble."

"No, mom, a boy ripped it out!" I said making myself clear.

"A-A boy? You have a boy-boyfriend?" My mother said getting a tone of she doesn't approve.

"Yes." even though were not I had to say it to make sure she'd take me out of that school.

"G-Gohan, I forbid you to see him understand?"

"He goes to my school." I said.

"You're being home schooled again! But you need a high school diploma so till you're 16 you will be home schooled okay?"

"Alright mom!" Gohan smiled.

_**2 days later **_

_**Goru POV**_

Gohan isn't at school again? I've never been near his house I don't even know where he lives! I can't check the schools directory either. I hope he didn't do anything stupid.

_**Normal POV**_

Goru has been starring at Gohan's seat through the entire class period. When the teacher called on him he completely ignored her without even recognizing it.

"Mr. Sun, Stay after class." Ms. Blair said.

"Okay…" Goru said after everyone left.

"Sit down Mr. Sun." Ms. Blair said more of a demand then a question.

"Okay…" Goru sat down in front of the teachers desk wondering if he was in trouble or not.

"You were staring at Gohan's seat the whole class period. Do you miss you're boyfriend?"

Goru visibly shuttered.

"He's not my boy-boyfriend Ms. Blair…" Goru said with great anger hidden in his voice.

Ms. Blair was oblivious to the point were Goru wanted to kill her but it's a good thing he can control himself.

"You're dismissed, just pay attention next week." Ms. Blair said waving her hand for Goru to leave.

Goru went to his locker to see Videl standing by it.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, actually, You upset Gohan by that comment you made 2 days ago. It's like he actually cares that you said you would never kiss him, I think he liked you a lot. Here's what I say you do. I get that you can get into Karai's parties and Bulma is a really good friend of hers, Gohan knows who Bulma is am I correct?"

"Um, Yeah…" Goru said still calculating the fact Gohan liked him.

"Alright throw a Valentine's day party! Ask Karai to host it and for her to invite Bulma and everyone she knows Gohan will probably show up so you two can sort things out." Videl said for an hothead she is pretty smart, Goru just blankly stared at her.

"Alright, I'll tell her today." Goru said running off with his jacket.

Goru went into an ally and flew off.

"So, Gohan likes me huh? I never knew even though it was a dead give away…"

A/N: Sorry for late upload I'll try to upload 3 new chapters today. Thank you for being patient…


	5. Planning

****

A/N: This took a while….I'm sorry. As promised another chapter.

**DISCLAIMER ON 2nd CHAPTER**

**Warning: Yaoi the usual. **

**

* * *

****Green Eyes:**

**Planning:****

* * *

**

"KARAI!" Goru screamed walking into Kaio corp.

"GORU!" Zakuro said mocking the teen then he laughed.

"Hey, Zakuro. Where is you're mom?"

"Out with dad. Why you need her?"

"Sort of."

"Well they are out at a fancy smancy restaurant. You're welcome to stay ya know." Zakuro said heading to the living room Goru following like a lost soul.

Zakuro sat down gesturing Goru to do the same, He was to much like an adult already and he wasn't even 5.

"What brings you to East City, did you come to baby sit me if that's the case then you'd have a very hard time."

"Oh, No not after last time! I knew I shouldn't have brought Gora along, you two are nothing but trouble when together." Goru thought of graffiti on the wall saying 'I waz here Whacha ganna do' and Karai asking if he did it over and over and it was a whole mess.

"Yeah, You're brother isn't that bad really…You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to see you're mom."

"And that leads to another, why?" Zakuro asked getting impatient.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could throw a Valentine's day party here, With everyone Karai knows and everyone a certain friend of her knows, And since I can't throw one at my house…""Oh, That sounds fun! Is Gora coming?"

"I hope so, nothing is good without that happy bubbly bro of mine." Zakuro and Goru shared a laugh, His little brother Gora can go and party himself out until it's time to go.

"Alright! I'll run it by her, or do you want to tell her?"

"I'll do it."

Right then Karai popped into the living room she had a smile on her face and her favorite blue dress, large hoop earrings, and her brown eyes showed a bit of anger.

"I thought I heard laughing what are you two doing?"

"What are you doing home early?" Zakuro asked.

"Don't speak to your mother like that young man. Anyway you're father started a fight with the waiter since he forgot his drink. And punched him threw the wall…we we're asked to leave…" Karai said looking back.

"Hey! He deserved it!" The red haired man said entering.

"Rukai! **YOU HIT HIM THREW A WALL!**" Karai said raising her voice.

Zakuro snickered and it's not out of character for him to laugh at others misfortune and this is the main reason why he watches the news more then anyone…

"So, Goru what's up?"

"I was wondering if there could be a Valentine's day party here, and for you to invite that Bulma lady and for her to invite Gohan."

"Why don't you invite him yourself? But sure I'll tell her about it."

"Gohan doesn't go to my school anymore…I don't think he'd want to talk to me, So please." Goru said guilt taking over him.

"Really? Why?" Karai asked, Rukai put his hand up.

"Karai, you can tell he doesn't want to talk about it just leave it, Goru I need to talk to you," Goru didn't move. "Alone if it's possible." Goru nodded and followed Rukai down the hall, he recognized were they were going and stopped. "You're not going to let your repressed anger on my dad and take it out on me are you?" Goru said eying Rukai.

"Oh, no, I believe I got that out of my system a while ago, just need to talk to you." Rukai said walking pass the Gravity Room [1] which had relief wash over Goru, then suspicion to were they were going, He's never gone this far into Kaio corp. before. They then went into a living room that he never knew existed, it was slightly smaller then the main one but still pretty huge, It was strange since this Living room was upstairs, and the main one was downstairs, Rukai sat on the tan couch and told Goru to sit at the couch in fount of the one he was sitting at separated by a glass coffee table, Goru sat down as he was told. He was letting his eyes wonder around the room then it rested on a set of light green eyes staring at him.

"Are You quite done?" The man demanded. He always had a irritate look on his face, Rukai scared Goru to the core. Goru hardly speaking giving Rukai the impression he could go on.

"Right then, What is the matter with you?" Rukai asked, to Goru this was a surprise, Rukai barley cared what happens to Goru in fact if it's something terrible that has happened to him he'd be like his son and laugh at his misfortune.

"N-Nothing…" Rukai's ki spiked and he had a blaze in his light green eyes telling Goru that something was wrong.

"Oh, cut the bullshit Goru!" Rukai got louder. "I know you are guilty about something I just want to know what." Rukai said getting calmer. Goru opened his mouth as if wanting to ask a question, Rukai held up his hand. "Your ki lowers when your depressed I thought you were dead because you already repressed your ki, Why did you need to in the first place? I mean it's not like anyone else in your school would be able to sense it."

"Um, Rukai there was a sayain in the school…And he could sense ki."

"Oh really?" Rukai said cracking his knuckles. "Well then there species thrives after all and I thought they were as good as dead for about what? 35, 40 years? Did you have the strange need to get close to him then had a strange need to distance him from you?" Rukai relaxed more in his seat.

"Well, Yeah. But that's well, I don't know." Goru said looking away.

"So this sayain is the cause for it then…You're better off not seeing him."

"But, Rukai he was…He liked me…"

"HAH! He's our Natural Enemy! He probably got caught off guard by your sent. Or you've actually fallen for someone lower then you're dad." Rukai said prying Goru to talk more or defend and prove his point.

"I-I-I mean H-He-He's not- I don't like him like that! I want to sort things out that's it."

"Alright, You can have you're little party here, But don't let me catch you going upstairs, okay I don't want you're sent everywhere you hear?"

"You make that seem like a bad thing." Goru said jokingly.

"I'm not kidding, You are still the brat of that idiot."

"Right so I'll be leaving. Thanks Rukai, Can you invite people too?"

"That's the woman's job! I don't want to help!"

"You're so lazy…"

"Only on good days brat, only on good days…" Rukai said as Goru left that living room and almost tripped over Zakuro.

"You're leaving?"

"Um, Yes. I have to get home."

"Well Alright. Can you tell Gora I said hi."

"Sure." Goru smiled. And went down stairs only to find Karai on the phone he couldn't help but over hear.

"Bulma, Just do this for me ? Oh great! Hey, I didn't whine! Complain? I hardly ever do that! Okay that was one time let it go! Oh, It was terrible! Rukai punched our waiter threw a glass wall, I'm not sure why they had a glass wall, No it lead to the other side of the restaurant. I'm pretty sure that wasn't a window. I don't know if that man was alright. Well what do you expect me to do?"

"Um, you alright Karai?" Goru asked entering the main kitchen.

"Oh, um yeah. I'm fine Goru, You're leaving already? I thought you would at least stay until we made dinner."

"How much did you drink at that restaurant?" Goru asked.

"I didn't drink." Karai sighed, She was a bit drunk Goru could tell by her face.

"How many?"

"2 or 3, anyway if you're ganna leave, go now." Karai held her head pointing to the door.

"Alright Karai." Goru said leaving, He opened the door and closed it so Karai went back to talking on the phone.

**

* * *

****A****/N: Thank you for reading!**

**1. Kaio corp. has a gravity room too since Rukai loves to train.**


End file.
